


Bumping into you

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: hi guys!  I normally have a written first draft as a guide for my stories but this one I free formed  and this is the story that came out. I was trying for a sweet happy ending to Rae and Finns story if mmfd s3 has them break up and not end up together, I figured this would be one of many fics to change an ending like that. It turned out to be something different, more angst than I indented but I went with it. I may have overdone it on the ending but idk I’ll leave you lovely readers to be the judge. Any feedback will be appreciated  Sorry for any typos, grammar and spelling mistakes. So hope you like the story and hopefully its not to bad.   </p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping into you

London 2005

It was summer in London, one of those perfect warm sunny days for a walk to the park. Rae had found this little quiet out of the way park with a beautiful pond, she had sometimes let herself think it was her own secret garden. A perfect place to walk, feel the breeze on her face, smell the fragrant flowers growing, watching the birds and wild life, the perfect place to listen to her ipod filled with all her favorite bands. Now as much as Rae loved this new way to listen to music for her it was not quite the same as having a vinyl record in her hand. The smell of the plastic, feeling the groves under her fingertips, the sound of it sliding out of its cover, and the slight crackling pop sound right before the sweet sound of the song plays, Rae thought you don’t get that from listening to music digitally. Rae had decided to walk to her secret garden like park, to just relax on a rare day off for her, listening to some oasis. She was walking along this path closing her eyes for a moment getting lost in the music when all of a sudden she walked right into something hard, her Ipod falling to the ground as she nearly fell backwards when a strong hand grabbed her arm to steady her.

“Oh I’m so sor…” Rae stopped in mid sentence, as she looked into familiar soft brown eyes of her first love, that she thought she would never see again.

“No no I’m sorry I…” Finn could not believe his eyes as he was staring into the big expressive hazel eyes that had haunted his dreams for the last six years.

“Finn”

“Rae”

“Um…um hi” Finn said wanting to kick himself for not saying something better than just hi. 

“Uh hi…wow um fancy bumping into you here.” Rae laughed nervously 

“Uh yeah since London is a pretty big city, you look really great Rae…of course I’ve always thought that.” Finn said nervously. He was looking Rae up and down, he noticed changes from the Rae he remembered, she was wearing shorts showing off her long curvy bare legs with a light blue halter top with no plaid shirt over it, her hair was in a nice loose side braid and she was in her usual converse shoes. He was happy to see some things didn’t change about her.

“Um thanks…you look really good too.” Rae gave Finn a small smile as she was checking Finn out as well. He had short hair that rae thought suited him well, he was wearing a white vest top with jeans that were cut off just above the knee, he had defiantly put on more muscle in his upper body since the last time she had seen him. Finn noticed the Ipod on the ground and picked it up.

“Er thanks…you dropped your Ipod” Finn smiled at her while handing it to her.

“Oh thank you, I didn’t even realize I dropped it, I see you got one.” Rae smiled gratefully at him while she wrapped her ear buds around the devise.

“Yeah it’s ok but not quite the same as listening to an album, ya know!’ Finn huffed out a breath than smiled at Rae.

“Oh yeah I know, so what brings you to London?” Rae asked while she shuffled from one foot to other 

“A job with bbc radio just moved a week ago.” Finn gave Rae a small nervous smile than started to bite at his cuticles. 

“Wow that’s amazing! Last I heard you stopped working with chop at the garage and found work at the Stamford radio station ” Rae put one arm around herself her hand holding her elbow as she popped out her hip to one side.

“Yeah that’s right, owner of the station, heard me talk about music one day and offered me a job, I was tried of working on cars anyways so I took it. Last month a friend of the stations owner, from BBC radio heard one of my shows and liked it, wanted to know if I wanted to come work in London, so here I am. How did you know that I worked at the Stamford radio station?” Finn asked with a quizzical look on his face.

“Oh Chloe told me, sometimes I ask about ya,” Rae said quietly than biting her lip nervously.

“Really! I didn’t think you would want to do that.” Finn was a bit taken aback about this news although he has asked about her from time to time too but was genuinely surprised she would check up on him after she told him she never wanted to see him again.

“ Time changes things Finn…Um do you want to go and talk somewhere? I know a place that has really good tea,” Rae asked hesitantly not sure if Finn even wanted to talk to her at all. They mutually ended there relationship before Rae went off to uni after realizing Rae wasn’t ready to settle down like Finn was, both decided they still wanted the other in there lives even if just as friends. For a time it was working out but than chop’s party in the summer holidays of ‘99 and that terrible row they had, happened tearing there fragile friendship apart.   

“Yeah I’d like that actually, tea makes everything alright” Finn smiled at his Nans words.

“ Ok follow me than” Rae led them through the park to a little teashop near by. They found a nice quit corner to sit at as a waitress whose nametag said amber, she looked about there age with brunette shoulder length hair, tall and quite beautiful Rae thought, took there order. She was clearly checking Rae out and flirting with her while paying Finn the barest of attention. Rae and Finn told the waitress what they wanted as she left both Rae and Finn looked at each other with wonderment in there eyes.

“Uh Rae I think the waitress likes you.” Finn huffed out a chuckle. 

“Yeah looks like, I’m kind of flattered” Rae smiled, blushing, that to Finn made Rae even more beautiful than she already was. 

“Well our waitress has good taste, you’re defiantly worth checking out” Finn said with a hint of longing in his voice.    

“ Yeah um…well that’s a bit of a table turn, it was usually the waitress checking you out and ignoring me.” Rae giggled as she started to play with a sugar packet while wondering if she had just imaged the longing she thought she heard in his voice.

“Yeah, now I kinda know what that feels like.” Finn leaned back against his chair a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Well that was a drawback to dating the Adonis of all of Lincolnshire.” Rae smirked than giggled as Finn started chucking.

“Adonis really?” Finn asked an amused look in his eyes with a slight blush on his face.

“Oh that was just one of many nicknames I had for ya.” Rae smiled at Finn. The waitress came back with there order on a tray and served them while smiling at Rae causing her to blush. 

“Really, care to share another of my many nicknames?” Finn asked amusement on his face.

“Well there was sexwizard for obvious reasons.” Rae smirked at Finn with a slight blush on her face, Finn let out a light chuckle. 

“ nice…um so I read some articles you wrote for NME, they were really great.” finn smiled as rae than took a sip of his cooled tea as rae did the same, surprised that finn read her articles.

“You read my work?” 

“Of course, I still read the magazine. Couldn’t help but read them when I saw your name, also noticed you’re a regular writer for NME now” Finn smiled warmly at Rae.

“Well thank you for reading my articles, yeah I finally got that promotion I’ve been working me arse off for the last two in half years.” Rae laughed than drank more of her tea.

“So I have to ask what was it like to interview Damon Albarn?” Finn asked excitedly.

“Amazing! He’s was very nice and even signed an autograph for me.” Rae beamed as she told Finn more about the interview. 

“I have to admit I’m a bit jealous but I’m happy for ya Rae.” Finn smiled warmly at Rae than took another sip of his tea.

“ So what happened to the whole wanting to settle down thing? You seem pretty adamant about it and all” Rae finished her tea than nervously played with her tea cup, not quite sure where they stood in the talking department.

“ Well like I said got tried of working on cars, it wasn’t exactly my dream job. Like ya said time changes things.” Finn shrugged than finished off his tea when the waitress came back to there table.

“Would you care for more tea or will that be all for today?” Amber the waitress asked smiling at Rae. 

“ Um no I think that will be all, so just the check please.” Rae said smiling back at Amber. She gave them there check than turned to Rae slipping her number to Rae giving her a wink as she walked away back behind the counter.

“Finn she just gave me her number,” Rae said in shock seeing as she has never been hit on by a women before.

“Well I always had to let down girls easy telling them I was with someone, although I’m not sure the excuse will work in this case…unless ya seeing someone? ” Finn asked with curiosity and a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Um no I’m single, what about you? Again last I heard you had a girlfriend.” Rae’s heart was breaking at the thought Finn could be seeing someone but pushed it aside. Right now she was just hoping there friendship could be repaired. 

“Er yeah did…Heather the only serious girlfriend I’ve had in the last few years since… well you, she cheated on me and I haven’t really bothered finding a girlfriend since. I kind of got busy with life” Finn let out a sigh but the hurt was heard in his voice, he had at one point consider asking heather to marry him feeling he found someone to share his life with albeit his heart was still pinning for someone with raven hair and lips his own still longed for. He was glad he found out about heathers’ cheating when he walked in on her and her lover, happy he dogged a bullet but a small part of him wondered if heather is what he deserved after hurting rae like he did.

“Oh Finn that’s awful, I’m so sorry.” Rae said with sympathy in her voice. 

“Naw its ok, I’m over it and besides I didn’t love her as much as I thought since it didn’t hurt for very long.” Finn bit his lower lip than slowly let it slide between his teeth while nodding his head than gave Rae a thin smile.

“Well I’m going to go pay the check and let amber the waitress down gently.” 

“You don’t have to do that I can pay for my half,” Finn said as he was reaching for his wallet.

“Oh no I asked you to tea and besides look at it as a welcome to London gift from a friend or something.” Rae smiled at Finn while she reached in her pocket for her money.

“Ok fine but I owe you a tea next time.” Finn hoped there would be a next time.

“Fair enough, I’m just gonna go and pay.” Rae made her way to the counter where the register was and handed the check with the money and phone number to Amber.

“Um thanks for the number and I’m flattered and all but I’m not a lesbian, Sorry,” Rae said apologetically.

“Oh sorry, I must have misread the signals wrong, pity for me than.” Amber said awkwardly than gave Rae a nervous smile.

“Oh it’s ok, like I said I was flattered,” Rae said in a reassuring tone not wanting Amber to feel bad.

“Well than I’ve got to say I think ya beautiful and whoever the lucky bloke is that gets to be with you, I’ll be bit envious of them.” Amber said honestly, while she gave Rae her change.

“Thank you, well you have a good day and I hope you find that lucky girl to be with.” Rae smiled at amber than turned making her way back to her table.

“ Thanks you have a nice day too.” Amber couldn’t believe her bad luck. Looking at the two sitting in the corner, really looking at both of them this time and not just the gorgeous raven haired customer, she saw something between them that she missed of course she was a bit distracted. Amber hoped the bloke she was with was worthy of her. 

“Well I paid the check, so now what?” Rae asked with hesitation wondering if Finn wanted to talk more or needed to go.

“Well I guess we can go. Um…would ya care to come to mine and talk more?” Finn hoped Rae would say yes and not want to go. After seeing Rae today, he knew he really wanted his friend back but his heart was practically yelling at him to admit the truth that he wanted to be more than friends with Rae. He pushed those feelings deep down feeling after that row they had friendship was all he could hope for. 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Rae gave Finn a small smile, they both got up from there sets and headed out of the shop. Finn walked with Rae to his flat that had been a few streets away from the park, Finn lived on the third floor of a converted old factory building into flats. He and Rae got in the freight lift; a nervous energy could be felt in the short ride up. They reached his floor and Finn opened the lift door to let him and Rae out than closed it, pushing a button to send it back down to the first floor. Finn unlocked his flat door and let Rae go in ahead of him; it was an industrial looking flat with a spacious opened floor plan. The only rooms were the bedroom and bathroom, the kitchenette was off to the left while the lounge was to the right, there was a wall of windows to the right with an exposed brick wall opposite the front door, which had framed band posters hanging on it, with photos of his dad, himself and the gang. What caught Rae’s attention the most was the pictures of her on the wall too. The furniture was mismatched; a small television was in one corner, the other corner had a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. There were still boxes that were yet to be unpacked by the kitchen. His record player and massive record collection that had grown since Rae last saw it took up most of the length of the brick wall. The feel defiantly said bachelor pad to Rae and the familiar sent of ckone, tobacco and boy sweat, well man sweat now, permeated her nose. She was glad to see some things didn’t change with Finn.

“Wow nice place Finn.” Rae said in awe as she found a spot to sit on the old settee that must have been a hand me down but to Rae was very comfortable.

“Thanks I got a great deal on the place…um so do you want something to drink.” 

“Yeah a water if ya got It.” Rae smiled at Finn than started to look around the place again, her eyes stopping on the records Finn had.

“Coming right up Rae” Finn went to the kitchen to grab a couple of water bottles than went back out to the lounge to see that Rae got up and was looking at his albums with wonderment in her eyes. He had missed seeing that look in her eyes as well as everything else about Rae. It made he’s guilt and regret of what he said to her at chops party that much more excruciatingly painful but what she said back to hurt him had been just as gut wrenching. He knew what they said to each other had been said out of an alcohol infused anger that turned into a hangover of harsh reality, a friendship shattered with an uncertainty of if it could ever be repaired. Finn hoped it could be today.

“Um you can play something if you want Rae” Rae jumped putting a hand to her chest as she gasped.

“I swear to god Finn you just gave me my first gray hair,” Rae laughed as she was trying to calm her heartbeat.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare ya here’s ya water.” Rae took it and took a drink than went to looking back at the albums, she put her water down and carefully flipped through them as if they were made of the most frailest of glass. She found one that she wanted to listen to as she held it up for Finn to see what she was going to play.

“Good choice” Rae put the album gently on the turn table than put the needle on vinyl, soon the sound of David Bowie could be heard over the speakers. Rae taking her water sits back on the settee next to finn wondering were to start this conversation wanting so badly to fix there friendship. Rae takes a deep breath as she turns to look at Finn.

“So what do you want to talk about” they both said at the same time than started to laugh. Than Finn looked at Rae seriously.

“Rae why did ya agree to talk to me?” Finn sucked on his lower lip worriedly 

“ Because I’ve missed you and I know hurtful things were said that night but I really want to fix this friendship…”Raes voice trembled as tears were falling down her face as the guilt of what she said to him cut at her like a knife. “ Why did you agree to talk to me?” Rae sniffed back tears

“ Because I’ve also missed you and I want are friendship back too!” Finn took out his tobacco tin and took out a rolled up cigarette and took the lighter to light up, he took a deep drag letting the smoke calm his nerves.

“Ok so tell me what happened for you to be so angry with me?” Rae looked at Finn while playing with the hem of her blue halter-top trying to stay calm. Finn took another drag of his cigarette letting the smoke fill his lungs than blew out the smoke away from Rae. He turned to look at Rae.

“I wasn’t angry with you, I was hurting. It started when you came back to visit for summer holiday. Seeing that you brought your boyfriend from uni to the pub to meet everyone and it hurt me to see how you moved on from me so fast. I tried to push the feelings down and be happy for ya, you seemed happy and that’s all I ever wanted for ya. Unfortunately, the hurt just festered and came to a head at the chops party. I just started drinking that night to dull the pain of it, I shouldn’t have come to the party but I promised chop I would. I would never have said what I did to ya if I hadn’t shown up” Finn said disgusted with himself as tears of regret started to fall down his face. Finn finished his cigarette and extinguished it in the ashtray next to him. 

“Ok so you weren’t angry with me but you could have fooled me because you seemed it to me…” Rae sniffed back tears then took a deep breath to calm herself. “ So you were hurt because you thought I moved on. Well channeling Kester here, there’s always an underlining reason for pain and I don’t think seeing me move on was completely it. I know when you hold things back Finn, so what was it?” Rae moved on the settee so she was turned to look at finn, her back against the arm rest wrapping her arms around her bent knees to her chest. 

“I was still in love with you and I found it difficult too move on. Even though I dated a couple of girls, it didn’t last more than a few dates. Whenever you came home I faked being ok with being friends when all I really wanted to do was kiss ya and be with ya,” Finn said with a mix of hurt and longing in his voice.

“ Why didn’t you say anything?” Rae said calmly but inside an internal battle was raging within herself, the pain and anger of his words vs. the anger at herself for saying what she did to him that she knew would cut him deep.

“Because I didn’t want to hold you back and for you to be stuck with me. You were meant to do bigger and better things in life Rae,” Finn said quietly.

“Well you should of said something anyways it could of saved us a bit of heartbreak at the party. What you said is something I never thought I’d hear you say to my face, when you called me a fat slag it felt like you stabbed me in the heart.” Raes voice cracked as she started crying. Tears were falling down Finns face, he hated himself for the pain he caused her, something he thought he would never do to her. He wanted to hold Rae to comfort her but knew it would be unwelcome now.

“I’m sorry Rae; I regretted saying them as soon as they escaped my lips. Those words cost me a friendship. The look in your eyes when I said them has been hunting me in my dreams for years now,” Finn said regretfully, Rae wiped her tears way; she could hear the regret and guilt in his voice. 

“Well what I said to you was no better but I wanted to hurt you as much you did me,” Rae said with a venom she had not intended to be in her voice. 

“Yeah well when you said… you could understand why me mum left me because she saw I was pathetic, worthless, looser…that me nan was so tired of looking at me she up and died to get away from me . That hurt Rae like a punch to the gut but after what I said I deserved it, you didn’t deserve what I said to you,” Finn said tearfully feeling defeated.               

“ No you didn’t, I’m sorry I said it, especially what I said about your nan that had been cold even for me.” Rae had tears of guilt falling down her face as she hugged her legs tighter to herself in an attempt to keep from running out the door. Finn could see Raes pain and guilt in her posture, on her face and knew it mirrored his own.

“Could you ever forgive me for being such a dick?” Finn asked. His heart was pounding scared that she wouldn’t forgive him but would not be surprised if she didn’t seeing that, he has never forgiven himself for it.

“Could you ever forgive me? I think we hurt each other equally that night…I wasn’t over you either, I was trying to force myself to move on cause arch told me you were dating. To be honest I was still in love with you too.” Rae started crying, Finn turned his body to her opening his arms, hoping Rae would let him hold her.

“Please come here.” Rae surprising Finn went to him, she was now in his lap, her head leaning against his left shoulder with her left arm around him, her right arm resting across her chest. Finn held her tightly as both were crying at the pain and loss of time that a few words said in hurt and anger caused them. They sat there for some time clinging to each other afraid to let go, afraid if they did, the other would disappear like mist.

“Rae are we alright?” Finn whispered in her ear.

“Yeah we’re alright, we both regret what was said and I think that not having each other in our lives for the last six years has been punishment enough,” Rae said softly looking at Finn with forgiveness in her eyes smiling warmly at him. Finn never thought he would ever see that smile again on her lips.

“ Yeah it has been…I’ve missed talking to ya, sharing jokes that I knew you’d get, your laugh, your smile, really everything.” Finns right hand had took hold of Raes left one and started stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

“Same…I missed how your eyes crinkle when ya smile, your freckles, how you softly sing along to your favorite song, you being grumpy, our secret mode of communication, your bushy eyebrows,” they both laughed at that last one.

“Why did ya think it would be so bad for me to be stuck with ya?” Rae asked Finn with a serious expression on her face. Finn furrowed his brows while biting his lips something Rae knew he did when thinking.

“Because I didn’t want ya to resent me if ya got stuck in Stamford. I knew how much ya hated it there…all the pain it caused ya. I wanted to see ya shine and knew you‘d be able to do that out of Stamford. Knew ya light would just dim if ya had to stay. ” Finn said thoughtfully while his left hand started playing with the end of her loose side braid, he missed the feel of her silky hair on his fingertips. Rae had tears in her eyes; she was just amazed at his selflessness.

“Finn I could never resent you, if I did get stuck in Stamford you would have made it bearable to live there… I would have been with you” Rae squeezed his hand smiling reassuringly as him.

“But would you have thrived in Stamford as much as ya have here in London?” 

“Yeah I think so because I would have had you to challenge me; we would have challenged each other. Maybe it wouldn’t have taken us as long to get to the place were at now. I guess will never know we didn’t take that path did we.” Rae gave Finn a small smile while shrugging than let out a breath as she looked down to see there hands intertwined, she missed the feel of his calloused fingers on her skin.

“So now what?” Finn smiled at the familiar words thinking back to when he first said them to her.

“I would hope that were friends again now” Rae’s heart was screaming at her to admit that wasn’t what she really wanted.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be your friend,” Finn hoped Rae would know what he meant. Rae looked at him with hurt in her eyes than suddenly like lighting her face changed at the realization of what he was really saying.

“Maybe I don’t want to be friend ether.” Finn instantly cupped her face with his hands touching his forehead to hers. His lips close to hers.

“Rae I’m still in love with you and I’ve missed ya so fucking much” Finn said quietly his breath came out in a tremble as new tears of relief fell down his face. Rae had a watery smile on her face as she huffed out a breath of relief.

“I still love ya too Finn and I’ve missed ya just as much.” Rae closed the gap between them bringing her lips to his kissing him softly. Finn sucked on her lower lip licking across it, Rae opened her mouth to let Finn in as they kissed each other like lovers parted by time. Finn had undid her hair tie loosening her braid so he could lace his fingers into her hair. His hand caressed the back of her head as his other caressed the side of her face. The feel of his hand on Rae’s skin felt like home to her, Rae’s right hand found it’s way to the side of his face as her other bunched up his vest top pulling him closer to her. 

They break their kiss trying to catch their breath. They look into each others eyes, Finn’s were dark with love and want that Rae knew mirrored her own. With cat like reflexes that surprised Finn, Rae moved so now she was straddling him as her hand rested on his shoulders, his arm wrapped around her waist. Rae’s hands slide down Finns muscular chest to the hem of his shirt to pull it off as Finn moves forward a little to let her. She throws his shirt to the side than crossed her arms in front of her pulling off her halter-top and throwing it to the side landing on his. Finn was amazed at how confidant Rae had become and fell in love with her even more. He reached around her to undo her convertible bra clasp and pulls it off of her than wraps his arms around her as Rae wraps her arms around his neck, both enjoying the feel of there warm naked skin touching as they cling to each other. Rae moans lightly as Finn kisses her neck, his tongue swirling on her skin as he gently sucks on her neck on that spot just behind her ear. Rae feels tingles go through her as Finn kisses down her neck dragging his lips to her shoulders kissing every inch of skin that his lips have missed touching. Finn moans as Rae’s one hand glides a fiery path up and down his back as her other hand caresses the back of his head. Rae leans her head down as her mouth kisses Finns neck gently nibbling it.

“ Bedroom now” Rae whispers in his ear, her breath sends a shiver down his neck. Finn takes a moment to look at her.

“You sure?” Rae kisses Finns lips than looks at him smiling.

“Mh-hmm I’m sure” Finn stands up while holding Rae in his arms, her legs wrap around his waist, she could feel his hardness against her thigh, there lips come together in a heated kiss as Finn walks them to his bedroom. Finn kicked the door closed behind him as he continued to walk Rae to his bed gently laying her down. Finn takes off his cutoffs and boxers than bends down to take off Rae’s shorts and knickers, she lifts up her bum to help him. He takes a moment to admire how her hair splays around her on his pillow, the flushed look on her skin, the light in her eyes, her every curve he’s missed touching and kissing. Rae sits up reaching for Finn a smile on her face, he sits next to her pushing some of her hair behind her ear, looking lovingly at her as his lips seek hers kissing her gently. They wrap there arms around each other as there kiss becomes passionate, Finn gently guides her down to the bed as he adjusts himself between her legs. Rae moans into there kiss as Finns hand glides over her soft skin to all the places his fingertips have longed to touch again. Rae feels a heat build deep within her at his touch, Finn kisses his way down her chest finding a nipple gently sucking it, swirling his tongue around it causing it to harden, Rae arches her back at the sensation of his kiss, she missed how good his mouth made her feel, she let out a loud groan. Finn continued to kiss every inch of soft skin his lips missed gliding over, he made his way down to her thighs continuing to kiss her skin worshiping every inch of her. Finn moves his head between her legs as his arms hook under her and around her thighs holding her in place as his thumbs part her folds, his tongue licks from her entrance to her clit slowly causing Rae to buck her hips as her breathing starts to become labored. Rae starts to shake as her skin becomes heated, sweat forming on her body as Finn starts alternating between sucking and licking on her clit building up speed. 

“ oh Finn…yesss… I’m so-so close…oh fuckkkk” Rae arches her back practically lifting off the bed at the intensity of her orgasm rocking through her body. She falls back on the bed panting as Finn works his way back up her body to kiss her lips. They kiss heatedly than in a move Finn did not expect Rae had pushed him onto his back straddling him as her hands pin his wrists above his head as she smiles at him. 

“ I love it when you take charge girl” Finn swallowed thickly giving Rae a dirty smile.

“I know” Rae smirked at Finn than leaned down to kiss his neck. Finn moaned out at the feel of her lips on his skin. Rae kisses her way to his mouth as she lets go of one of his wrists. She glides her hand down his body leaving a trail of fire on his skin. He gasps when her hand wraps around his length, using his precum she rubs her thumb around the head of his cock, causing finn to let out a hiss before positioning him at her entrance. They both gasp as she lowers herself onto him completely; Finn wraps his arms around her as she starts to roll her hips, he trusts up into her as they find that rhythm they mastered long ago. Sweat forms on their body’s as a fire builds within them, Finn sits up holding Rae as she bring her legs around his waist increasing there pace, they both hold on tightly as they look in each others eyes. Both are breathing heavily, shacking as they near their orgasms.   

“ Oh finnn…oh fuck, oh fuck…oh fuck finnnnn” Rae screams out loud as her orgasm washes over her like a waterfall. Finn trust a few more times into her as he screams out.

“Oh fuuuuck raaae” Finns orgasm pulses through him as he releases himself in Rae, her walls contracting around him. They catch their breaths still holding on to one another as they both smile at each other. They collapse on the bed in a tangled heap of limbs as they look at each other.

“ Wow…talk about make up sex” Rae giggled as she pushes her sweaty hair away from her face.

“ Yeah…that’s defiantly one for the record books” Finn sighed than his stomach started to grumble. 

“ Ya hungry girl?” 

“ Well we did work up an appetite so yeah” Rae and Finn both laughed. 

“ I missed ya humor girl” Finn gave Rae that smile he only saves for her.

“ Yeah I missed you too…dickhead” Rae smirked at Finn.

“ Come on lets get something to eat…dickhead” Rae shook her head smiling as they got up from the bed. They dressed and ordered take away, listening to music, talking about what else has been happening  in there lives, making love several more times before they fell asleep in each others arms. A month latter Rae moved in, a year in a half latter they were married. Children came than grandchildren, a happy life lived filled with music, laughter and love. Than that sad day came when death took Finn in his sleep as there parted once again, Rae whispers in his ear as he lays in his casket “ Until we meet again, to be continued” Rae continues on watching her children and grandchildren thrive in life, living to kiss the head of her first great-grandchild. Than that happy day comes when death came taking her hand, leading her to a secret garden like park where a young Finn stands and waits for her.

“ I’ve missed ya Mae!” Finn says smiling as he opens his arms out to her. Rae, once again young herself, runs into his arms.

“I’ve missed ya too Finnly!” Rae kisses him as they embrace knowing they will never be parted again for all of eternity.


End file.
